the best cook ever
by mr grimjaw
Summary: Asuna and Kirito invite Silica and Lisbeth over for dinner the four get drunk and wake up to a surprise read to find out what the surprise is.


Declaimer I don't own sword art online /sao it belongs to its Kawahara Reki

Chapter 1

The best cook ever

It's been a year since Kirito Asuna Silica and Lisbeth been in Sao they were having dinner at Kirito and Asuna cabin, "so this is a lovely place you two have " both Kirito and Asuna blushed.

As Asuna put the food out on the table with wine they sat down and ate and drank they had stake salad and beans "this is so great Asuna!" said, Silica Silica as orange hair in Pigtails with ribbons in her hair she wearing red armor in the middle white with her shoulder blades showing with red pants.

Lisbeth began to get dizzy from the wine "the wine some great shit to!" she said, in a slush tone she was wearing a red and white cloths with a dress she has pink hair and eyes she had a blush on her face indicated she was drunk.

Kirito and Asuna asked "are you ok Lisbeth?" with concern in their voices, Asuna had long orange brown chestnut hair and hazel eyes who wearing a sweater and pants on since her and Kirito were off for some down time.

Kirito was wearing black shirt with gray sweat pants sort, black hair and black eyes then both Lisbeth and Silica began to stumble around Kirito and Asuna began to feel the effects of the wine as well.

Lisbeth then said," Kirito how would you like to go out with me handsome?" she then giggled about it wile Asuna got mad and said, "hey he's Mine Lisbeth I kill you!" .

She grabbed a knife and added her skill to it wile Silica was hiding behind the door frame peeking out to see the cat fight Kirito walked between them and said, "stop both of you!".

Then Silica said, "um Kirito I love you to" she squeaked then Kirito had a idea he then said, "we can solve this we need to make a contract" he got paper and pin and began to write up a agreement.

The trio read it and singed their names to it then Lisbeth kissed Kirito he kissed, back in a drunken passion wile Asuna Nibbled his ear and neck wile Silica was infrunt of him.

All four went to the bed room their they continue their Silica unzipped his pants and began sucking. he moaned as all the feelings from the trio felt so great he began to cum.

Silica eat it then Asuna took his cloths off as he did the same to her, and the other two Asuna began kissing Kirito down to his man hood she sucked it he moaned more .

He then climaxed then they all got on their fours he got up and entered Asuna he went slow she felt her hymen rip she bit her lips as pain ,came in as he moved slowly in and out.

The pain went way and he went faster in Asuna she moaned as Lisbeth and Silica watched in a drunken manner the four would most likely forget they made love in the morning.

Both Kirito and Asuna climaxes built then they climaxed he pulled out then he went in Silica she yelled in pain as he entered, but it stoped and he picked up speed she yelled in excitement as both began to climax.

He then pulled out and entered Lisbeth she moaned in at entry even thoue she was a virgin both their climax rose and both climaxed, then the four got under the covers and sleep.

The next morning the four woke up in bed and shocked at each other they yelled Lisbeth yelled ,"did the four of us do it with Kirito or with each other?!" Kirito blushed at the girls being nude.

Then Asuna got up dressed as did Lisbeth and Silica and ran into the living room, were they saw the contract that was made in the four drunken stupor Kirito entred the room.

All three girls looked embarrassed they had blushes on their faces Kirito took it it said, **we Kirito Asuna Lisbeth and Silica agree to love each other and share Kirito even going as a far as being his slaves wile he is the master**.

The girls were speechless and wondered what to do even Kirito did to but then he said, "we have to stay to the contract to keep peace with your girls he then opened his menu up.

He then said, "we need the collars of obedience they in Dungeon of the enslaved" the girls gasped at the name and mission they all got dressed and began to get ready.

They teleported to floor 60 the slave trade area Kirito and the girls entered, they had to fight a monster for the collars to drop they killed small fries and came to the boss room.

They enrted a monster came out of nowhere he has brown fur and looked like a werewolf he had three bars the four attacked him, he blocked then Lisbeth and Silica did a double team attack broke the sword and life went down.

The four continued to dodge and hack and slashed then Kirito and Asuna did a double team attack and killed the monster, then three collars fell the girls picked them up and put them on.

Then they went back to the cabin Kirito got a idea he then said," Asuna Silica and Lisbeth I want you three to dance strip, and give me a show" the coallrs truned pink as the girl's eyes did to.

The trio began to dance sexy like and slowely stirped their cloths off intel they were nude, Asuna began to kiss Silica with passion and some trung.

Lisbeth began fingering Silica she moaned and said, "Yeah keeping fingering my pussy I love it!" Asuna then kissed Silica neck she moaned more Slicia rubbed and kissed Asuna breasts.

Lisbeth added and second then a third Kirito got exicted, striped and went to Lisbeth and entered her the four moaned in unison then the four came.

He then dipped his finger in his cumm puddle, and put it in Silica and in Asuna both maoned as his finger went in.

Then they came again and 9 months pass, Asuna has a daughter named Yue she had black hair blue eyes Lisbeth has twins one boy one girl the boys name is Gima and the girl name Sadow both has pink hair and eyes.

Then Silica had a daughter name Saki ,she looked just like Kirito then they lived as a happy family.


End file.
